Luxury No More
by Broken Teapot
Summary: Himeko is spoiled princess at age 13. And in demon society it’s time, when father should take care of his children. Lady of West takes adventage of it, kicking Himeko out of castle. Himeko starts searching for Sesshoumaru, her father. And she finds him.


**Nadia: **Hello, here's Broken Teapot. Some ppl should know me, becouse of my last account – Lejdi Nadzieja. I just changed it. Anyway, here's my first story on this account. Sorry for my english, it's not perfect and I make many mistakes, so please, be nice. I still learn, and I learn from my mistakes, when you point at them. My biggest problem? I don't always know when use:** to, in, at** etc. So if i make mistake, please, point at it.

**---**

**Summary:** Himeko is spoiled princess at age 13. And in demon society it's time, when fathers should take care of his children. Lady of West takes adventage of it, kicking Himeko out of castle. Himeko starts searching for Sesshoumaru, her father. And she finds him. Now everywhere seeing problems princess is Sesshoumaru's problem. But how can a princess survive in wilderness?

**Rating**: T

**Genre:** Humor

**Important:** -hime means princess

---

Illustration: deviantart. com/ deviation/38411186 - remove spaces It shows Himeko. Made by me!

---

Rozdział Pierwszy: Bad News

---

-brush-

-brush-

-brush-

"Okay, you can stop now. Now, go away and close the door." stated girl sitting in chair and staring into looking-glass. Her servant bowed and left chamber. Girl took two pink ribbons and tied her silver hair in two ponytails. But she left her long bangs free. She tied them with two baby blue ribbons. These were her favourite colours. Baby blue and pink. As she said many times before, it matched her eyes perfectly. Well, not eyes, becouse she had amber eyes, after her father, but she had pink markings on her eyelids. She had also navy blue crescent moon on her forehead and baby blue stripes around her wrists. They looked like bracelets.

On girl's face appeared big grin. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of all?" she asked and stood up. She walked towards window and opened it, inhaling fresh air. She turned around and looked at big mirror standing on the floor, next to wardrobe. She uses it when she fits on clothes. She loved doing it, and she had many occasions to do this, becouse she had hundreds of silken kimonos, yukatas, haoris and her favourite furisodes. Now, she was wearing baby blue yukata and pink furisode on it. There were blue, two-toned stars painted on her chest and sleeves.

"Himeko!" she heard. Voice was coming from outside her room. "Nah, just ignore it." she said and put silken blue scarf around her neck. "HIME-HIME!"  
"Damn." Himeko hated, when her mother colled her Hime-hime. "If you want see me, come to me. I won't go to you." Doors opened and Lady of Western Lands went inside her daughter's chamber.

"Well, well. My dearest..."  
"What do you want this time?"  
"... O.o"  
"... -.-"

"Happy Birthday"

"O.o"

"What do you mean by 'Happy Birthday'? We don't celebrate birthday!" Himeko was confused. Lady Mother (xD) smirked.  
"Today you're turning 130, what means it's time for you to spend some time with your father."  
"What father?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who's that guy?"

"...Lord of western Lands."  
"?"  
"My mate."

"Which one?"

"I had only one."  
"Oh, so who were those other guys?"  
"... Don't change subject! Ekhem. As I said, you'll go and find your father. I'm sure he'd be happy to see you" 'Buahahaha! It's your turn to suffer, Sesshoumaru dearest! Muahahah!'

"Joy. And if I agree, who will take me to him?"

"You will go by yourself."

"Buahaha! Sometimes you're funny, Lady Mother." Himeko shook her head and looked at her mother. She was dressed in many colorful layers of silk. She had short, chin-length silver hair and ligh purple eyes, with pink eyelids, just like Himeko. There were stripes on her wrists too.

Lady Mother, or if we want to use her name, Lady Ichika was a lot like Himeko, but she was a lot like Sesshoumaru, too. She was cold, cruel and stubborn. And strong. For sure, she was strong, becouse she was working really hard. It's opposite site to Himeko. She was such a lazy... person.

"BTW, I have no idea where he is."  
"I said you're going. Don't start argument. Don't you want to see daddy?" asked Ichika-sama and sat on chair infront of mirror. Himeko narrowed her eyes.

"Why?"  
"You will see new places, meet new people. Don't you want to see world? You can't just sit there do nothing."  
"I'm princess. I can do nothing, if I want. There are servants that can do things, that I should – as you say – do."  
"Exactly. It's time to change it."  
"NANI!"  
"Go, live. You need fresh air. It's time to spring your wings and leave nest, dear tori (bird). Or in other words... I don't want you in castle anymore. So pack your things and get out."

"But..."  
"OWARI! I said you go! I don't want you in castle anymore! You're leavin tomorrow!" Himeko shivered.  
"ALRIGHT! Geez... you're such a bitch, you know?"  
'Sesshoumaru said the same think..." thought Ichika-sama.  
"But I want horse and two servants."  
"Good." Ichika stood up and started heading towards door. "Get ready." she said and left.

---

Walking down corridor she entered castle's servants' room. When they saw her, everyone rised and now were standing in a row and bowing.  
"Nanami, Satoshi" started Ichika-sama. Two demons looked at her. Boy, around 200 (human 20), and girl, around 170 years old. Both had red eyes, girl had dark green hair tied with string in pony-tail. Boy was red-head, his hair curly, shoulder-length.

"Tomorrow you will go with Himeko-hime and serve her on her journey. – stated Lady Ichika.  
"Hai!" said Nanami and Satoshi. With that Ichika left.

When she made to front doors, she looked at two guardians. She looked at one of them. He had long black hair and navy blue eyes.  
"Kenta, I have mission for you. From tomorrow you will follow Himeko. I want you to protect her. But I don't want her to know about your presence. Third night I want you to come back to castle... with heads of servants, that will be with her. Understand? I want them dead." If Kenta wanted to say something, he kept this for himself. He just nodded his head. "Hai."  
"Perfect." Ichika-sama turned around and started walking towards library.

When she was in, she took feather and ink and wrote a letter to Sesshoumaru about Himeko's future arrival. When she finished, she opened window and said quietly.  
"Raven, come here." after ten seconds infront of her was flying demon-crow. She tied letter to he's leg. "Give it to Lord Sesshoumaru." And crow flied away.

---

And I will end here. Tell me what doyou think about this. Should I continue?


End file.
